Team Go
Team Go is a group of fictional characters who are superheroes who protect Go City and are occasionally shown on the Disney Channel television series . It was never explicitly stated if they're the only superheroes in the Kim Possible universe. They appear together in two episodes in the series, one from Season 2 and one from Season 4. Hego also makes a solo appearance in season 4. The team consists of a group of brothers, all of whose names consist of personal pronouns followed by the syllable "go": Hego, Mego, and twins both named Wego. In the backstory of the characters, their sister Shego was formerly a superhero like them but turned to villainy, and is one of the principal villains on the series. The team's origins are also similar to Marvel Comics' The Power Pack: a team of adolescent superheroes who gained superpowers from a dying alien who crash landed in their backyard. History Though nothing is mentioned about their parents, all of the members of Team Go (Hego, Mego, Shego and the Wego Twins) received their powers from a rainbow-colored comet that crashed into their tree-house when they were children. Since then, Team Go assumed the responsibility of using their powers for the greater good. However the team disbanded after Shego left to pursue a more villainous lifestyle but also because she was the one who kept the rest of her siblings in line and focused on the task at hand. Team Go first debuted in "Go Team Go" when an old arch enemy of Team Go named Aviarius appeared and stole the powers of Hego, Mego and the Wego Twins. Coincidentally, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were in Go City at the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho where the first member of Team Go, Hego, lost his powers. During the encounter, Hego's super strength was transferred to Kim. This triggered a series of events which led to the reformation of Team Go in an effort to save the Wego Twins who had been captured by Aviarius. After arriving at Aviarius' lair and bypassing his security measures, Team Go and Team Possible confronted Aviarius himself. He was able to steal Shego and Hego's powers (Hego's powers being in Kim) and turn the might of Team Go against the good guys. Despite this advantage, he is finally defeated and Team Go assumedly disbands once again due to the departure of Shego with Dr. Drakken. Members of Team Go Hego Hego appears to be the oldest of the Go Team, and acts as its leader. His default 'Go' colors are black and blue. Hego's Go power is super strength. He has blue hair and eyes, but a normal skin tone and appears as very tall and muscular. Hego borrows heavily from the superhero stereotype in both appearance and personality. He often throws out witty banter lines like "looks like this bird is ready for his cage!" Hego also has a habit of stating the obvious, something Mego often berates him for. Hego takes pride in what he does, and is rather bossy. But he has a strong sense of justice and usually means well. His personality is so annoying however, that after five minutes with him Ron states he begins to see why Shego left. He enjoys being a hero, but he is probably the most dim-witted member of Team Go. He also has seahorses on his boxers, as can be seen, when Wade told him that the Mather was up to some mischief in Middleton, he immediately left, wearing just his boxers. Hego has an alter ego in the form of a Bueno Nacho restaurant manager. He wears the standard uniform and glasses while in this role, and his hair colour changes to black. He treats his job there with the same enthusiasm and perfection as he does with his role as a superhero. Hego's relationship with his sister Shego is obviously strained, but he still cares for her unconditionally. He states that Shego "may be a cranky smartmouth prone to excessive violence" but still believes she's a hero deep down. Hego is voiced by Christopher McDonald. Mego Mego is another member of the Go Team, and assumed to be the second oldest of the 5 'Go' siblings. He appears as tall and lanky, with a purple skin tone, hair and eyes. His 'glow' grants him the power to shrink, which he thinks is very useful although no one agrees with him. Mego, as his name suggests, is rather self centred, and has a large, easily insulted ego. Whenever someone else is talking about something important he tries to become the center of attention. In terms of personality he shares some traits with Shego. He appears easily irritated, and has a habit of making sarcastic or cutting marks, usually towards Hego, who he frequently calls a "big dolt". Although it should be noted he's not anywhere near as violent as Shego is. While his personality can make him appear mean and shallow he is still a good guy. His relationship with his sister also appears strained, but like Hego, he still seems to care for her. Mego is voiced by Jere Burns. Wego Twins The Wego Twins are the youngest of the Go Team, and possibly an older and slightly more mature version of Kim Possible's brothers Jim and Tim. They are, in comparison to Hego and Mego, very short and have red hair and eyes. They share the red 'glow' which allows them to generate copies of themselves. They are rather optimistic and happy-go-lucky, and often complete each others sentences (another similarity they have with Kim's brothers). Their relationship with Shego isn't very clear, as she doesn't address either of them directly at any point. Although it's often assumed they get along with her better than Hego or Mego. Actually, no one addresses either of them individually. They are always referred to as the Wego Twins or the twins. Both the twins' are voiced by Fred Savage. Shego Shego is the only female of the Go Team. However she is no longer associated with them. It seems she always had a temper, was always irritated with her brothers and had an increasing interest in evil. She apparently went to college and has a degree in child development. She is the hired sidekick to Dr. Drakken. Shego still wears her Go team outfit which is green and black. While her powers are not anything specific, stated and shown as being anything from concussive to thermal in nature, they are mostly destructive energy blasts. Shego is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. The Go Tower The Go Tower is a very "superhero-like" residence that the Go Team (all except Shego) live in. The building is shaped like the word "GO". It's rather similar in appearance to "Titans Tower" that the Teen Titans (DC Comics) live in and from the animated series. Trivia * Their names all begin with pronouns - Me, He, She and We. * Their names reveal their dominant personality traits: ** Hego is the Hero (He) ** Mego is concerned with himself (Me) ** Shego is the female (She) ** Wego are the twins (We) * Electronique captures the team in Stop Team Go by playing on their egos and calls them "Team Ego". In this episode Hego says the reason the team broke up was because Shego made the team focus on the mission. Without Shego, Team Go quickly turns on each other. * Go is the Japanese word for 5, which was the original number of team members. It could be another reason the team broke up, as their name didn't fit their number of members anymore. * In the German translation of Kim Possible, Mego and Shego are voiced by Andreas Fröhlich and Katrin Fröhlich, real-life siblings. * Shego is the only member of Team Go who doesn't wear a mask. Though she does wear one in "October 31st". Category:Members of Team Go Category:Characters